


Romeo and Brooklyn Beckham

by MattEros



Series: Beckham Brothers, a series of sexy Romeo and Brooklyn fics [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Beckham Family, British Actor RPF, Brooklyn Beckham - Fandom, Men's Soccer RPF, Real Person Fiction, Romeo Beckham - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, First Time Blow Jobs, Gym shorts, Incest, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Precum, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, brothers kissing, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattEros/pseuds/MattEros
Summary: Beckham brothers give in to lust. This is just incest smut.





	Romeo and Brooklyn Beckham

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a recent photo on Romeo Beckham's Instagram account. Other than that everything in this fic is a complete fabrication of my own making and any similarities or coincidences to real events or situations are just that, coincidences.

Brooklyn's obsession with photography led him to this. Victoria, his mother, posed for a picture in a rather interesting position with her leg extended up into the air. This prompted the Beckham brothers to parody the photo and Romeo had asked Brooklyn to take his picture. Brooklyn quickly agreed and situated his younger brother on the couch. Stepping back to set up his camera, Brooklyn got the full view of his brother, dressed in only shorts, with his bare foot and slender leg pointing straight up. 

At that moment Brooklyn cursed his discission to put on only gym shorts to walk around the house, freeballing it. Seeing Romeo in such a seductive pose sent all of his blood straight to his dick. This didn't go unnoticed by Romeo, who found himself enjoying the stroke to his ego that his looks could even turn on his older brother. As the flash on Brooklyn's camera went off, an image also flashed in his head of Romeo's curved right leg wrapped around his left hip, and Romeo's left leg stretched over Brooklyn's right shoulder. Romeo now noticed the sizable bulge in Brooklyns shorts had a wet spot at the tip, and that little detail sent crimson over his face and exposed chest. Being a fifteen year old boy, Romeo found it hard (pun intended) not to be hard himself. Brooklyn was ogling his younger brother too much not to see the blush and the growing tent in his own shorts. 

Seeing his brother in such a state, inboldened Brooklyn to make a move. He walked over to the couch and grabbed Romeo by his extended ankle and straddled his knees on either side of Romeo's shoulders, putting his crotch right into his face. Romeo was shocked at the sudden move by his brother and knew he should put up some token resistance, but Brooklyn was still bigger than him; he was now keenly aware that he was bigger than him in more ways than one. Romeo felt his older brothers hard cock rubbing his cheek through the thin fabric of his gym shorts, and even felt Brooklyn's precum on his skin.

Brooklyn pulled his waistband down under his freshly shaven balls and pressed the pink, spongy, head of his cock to his younger brother's lips. Romeo hesitated while Brooklyn smeared his precum onto his lips before pushing past them, which Romeo finally accepted and opened his mouth to receive his brother's dick. Tentatively, Romeo began to experiment with moving his tongue around, getting a good taste of his older brother. Brooklyn put his left hand at the back of Romeo's head as he sighed at the pleasure of getting his dick wet, and at Romeo's growing confidence in his mouths skill to please his older brother.

Romeo's hand had found its way into his own shorts working over his own erection, no doubt getting more into the situation the brothers found themselves in. Having his brother's cock in his mouth as he bobbed his head on it, making extremely lewd sucking sounds while dancing his tongue around the head, turned Romeo on to no end. Tasting the copious amounts of his brother's precum on his tongue made him work Brooklyn's cock over for all he was worth.

Brooklyn felt himself getting close and gave one last hip thrust into his brother's mouth before stopping and pulling out. Romeo looked up at him confused at why he stopped, when Brooklyn dipped the fingertips of both his hands in Romeo's waistband, either side of his hips, and shucked his shorts off in one swift motion. Still not sure what was gonna happen next, Romeo watched Brooklyn walk into the kitchen, heard him rumedging around and then returned. Seeing his older brother's engorged dick shining with olive oil answered all his questions.

Romeo gulped as Brooklyn wasted no time in putting him back in the same pose for the picture they just took, bringing Brooklyn's mental image to life as he placed the tip of his cock at his younger brother's entrance. Grabbing Romeo by his raised ankle again, Brooklyn licked a stripe up from his heel to inbetween his toes that were splayed from the press that was just made into his beautiful ass.

Going easy on his brother as he sunk inch by inch into that soft, tight, heat, Brooklyn finally felt his shaft bottom out with his balls pushed firmly against his brother's ass. Romeo was taking in slow deep breaths trying to accomidate his older brother's dick, his own dick harder than it had ever been. Brooklyn was now sucking on Romeo's pretty toes as he started to pull his hard cock back out just before pushing back in, if it was even possible, deeper. The pace was building speed, and Brooklyn was starting to get more forceful with his thrusts. Romeo punctuated each slap of his brother's balls against his tight ass with a moan.

Shifting to get a better angle for thrusting his cock into his brother, Brooklyn soon found his prostate. Romeo was a mess of incoherent curses as he clenched his ass hard enough to slow Brooklyn down by the friction. Brooklyn responded by just going that much harder and faster, really taking Romeo for all he was worth. Brooklyn swatted Romeo's hand away from stroking himself and wrapped his own hand around his younger brother's length, eager to be the one to make him cum.

Brooklyn leaned down, pinning Romeo's leg behind his head with his chest, and placed his lips on his younger brother's. Romeo urgently slammed his tongue into Brooklyn's mouth, placing both his hands on either side of his face to hold him in place while he made out with him. Romeo felt his orgasm quickly approaching and groaned into the kiss. Brooklyn knew Romeo was close and responded in kind by punsishing his prostate with his rock hard cock.

When it hit, Romeo all but screamed when he had his release. Shot after shot of his cum landed on his face and chest. A few spurts even hit Brooklyn's chest and then the rest just dribbled down Romeo's shaft and down his brother's hand. The clenching of his ass caused by his orgasm set Brooklyn off, who began to unload almost a dozen powerful spurts deep into his little brother. The intensity of it all had Brooklyn fight his tongue back into Romeo's mouth, sucking the air out of his lungs. He gave a few final pumps of his hips until he collapsed his weight onto Romeo.

After a minute of resting, and still having Brooklyn's cock inside him pressing on his prostate, Romeo was starting to get aroused again. He squeezed down onto Brooklyn with his ass, which perked him up and he became aware Romeo was ready for another round. Brooklyn picked up his brother, who wrapped his limbs around him, and carried him to his bedroom, still inside him, and closed the door for round two.  



End file.
